


got your six

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet when she's just a voice in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got your six

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - a picture of Maria looking at monitors.

They meet, if you can call it that, when on a mission. Rhodey's flying in a brand new red white and blue suit, trying to remember to answer to "Iron Patriot" when all of a sudden there's a very new, very female voice in his ear, letting him know that there's a bogey on his six and he can almost hear her smile when he shoots it out of the sky. 

That voice is there during the next mission, and the next and soon enough, Rhodey looks forward to hearing her voice in his ear. 

They don't actually meet in person until he walks into SHIELD Headquarters in full military gear and there's a tall, dark haired woman standing beside Nick Fury. He doesn't connect the name Maria Hill with the voice on the other end of his comms, that only comes when she shakes his hand - firmly, he notes, and he appreciates that - and says simply, "Sir." 

It's only one word but it's enough. 

And when it's matched by the barely preceptible curl of her lips, a very definite sparkle in her eye, it's more than enough. 

He thinks he hides the fact that he's checking her out during the meeting. 

When she walks him to the elevator later on, she tells him different. 

And when they have dinner that night, she tells him a lot more than that. 

He thinks of that when he wakes up and finds himself in a hospital bed, Tony on one side of him, looking like he's been rode hard and put away wet, Maria beside him looking more a little more put together, but with a completely different curve to her lips and a very definite sparkle of tears in her eyes. 

Not for long though, not when she sees him looking at her. That's when she squeezes his hand and says, "So what, I'm not there to watch your six and this is what happens?" 

He squeezes her hand right back. "Told you you're wasted at Stark Industries." 

Tony seems to want to be anywhere else and, in what must surely be a miracle, he lets out one little huff and leaves without further ado. Funny, Rhodey thinks, he's waited years to make Tony Stark make a noise like that - now he wishes he'd never learned what it takes to cause it. 

"Maria-" He starts to speak but she silences him with a kiss. 

"If you're going to try to be all noble, save your breath," she tells him, in a clear, crisp tone that tells him she expects to be obeyed. "I've still got your six, Colonel... and I always will." 

Tony's spent years telling Rhodey nobility is over-rated: Rhodey finally decides to listen to him and says the only thing he can. 

"Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
